


gynophobia

by roslyrena



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fear, Forgive Me, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, School, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roslyrena/pseuds/roslyrena
Summary: Gynophobia — the fear of women.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	gynophobia

"Please just... don't touch me." The girl's touch made Jeno shiver. "Oh why?", the girl was confused. 

"Do I smell disgusting? Do you just don't like me? Is it because of the thing I did in sixth grade?" She was stressed.

The Lee Jeno, the most popular boy of the school, did not want to be touched by her and she didn't even know why. But Jeno was stressed too. 

No one could save him, he was stuck in this situation... but wait, there was his superhero! 

"Oh Jeno, I need you right now! Can you please help me? I really need you, now", Jeno's superhero asked and the girl was horrified because the conversation between Jeno and her got interrupted by this boy. 

But as soon as she realized who the boy was, she stepped a few inches away and answered the boy: "Oh yeah, sure! We already finished the conversation. 

So, you can talk to him and do whatever you want to do with him or what you need him for!" She already wanted to begin a new sentence but did she realize what she just said?

"Oh my god, what did I say? I am so sorry, it was not my intention and I really don't know why I sai—", Jeno interrupted her. 

"It's okay... But please stop talking, please", he said in a quiet voice. "Ah yes right, I am sorry and I will... go now", the girl literally ran right away after she finished that sentence. 

"Oof thank you for saving me Jaemin, you're my superhero", Jeno was calm again and also happy because his best friend was with him again. 

"I mean it was my mission since it was pretty much my fault that this happened...", Jaemin said. "I left you to talk with Donghyuck but I could have been standing near you.

You had to talk to this girl because of this stupid mistake of mine", you could clearly hear that Jaemin was disappointed because of himself. 

"She touched my arm! She also tried to touch my right cheek, unbelievable!", Jeno raised his voice and Jaemin was just shook. 

"She really touched you? The feel of guilt is growing, Jeno, it's growing."

"It's okay Jaemin, it just happened and we can't change it. But please just stay by my side so it'll never happen again!", Jeno said in a whiny voice and looked at Jaemin with big brown puppy eyes. 

"I will, don't worry", Jaemin answered and put his arm on Jeno's shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot (or whatever this is) is over a year old but I still wanted to post it ah. 
> 
> And please understand — Jeno has gynophobia, the fear of women, why he can't stand women at all or when they touch him. He isn't an asshole, he is just afraid of women. :D 
> 
> I also wrote that in a German lesson and a year later (today) I wrote my German final exam so I am sorry if there are grammar mistakes! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
